


As Long As We're Together

by ohmyrowling



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyrowling/pseuds/ohmyrowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Percabeth AUs, because let's face it- these two would find each other no matter what universe they're in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I've decided to do a PJO/HOO AU series. Which means, there will be multiple chapters to this, but they won't be related in any way other than the characters/stories they are based off of. 
> 
> I've been doing a rewatch of The Office lately. So that's kind of where this one came from.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my deep, abiding love for Jim Halpert and Percy Jackson.

He looks up from his paperwork and there she is, sitting at the receptionist's desk just like always. She's wearing her curly hair pulled back off her face and a purple cardigan belted around her tiny waist. She smiles up at the boss, who makes an inappropriate comment as he passes no doubt.

Annabeth glances over and rolls her eyes. Percy grins at her and goes back to his paperwork. He tries to focus for a good ten minutes but realizes he’s not going to get any work done so he gets up and meanders over to reception.

“Hey Jackson, how’s the paper business today?”

Percy grabs a handful of jelly beans from the candy dish she always keeps fully stocked on the counter. He pops one in his mouth and grins. “I honestly couldn’t tell you. Clarisse has been playing some war game on her computer all morning and I can't concentrate.”

Annabeth laughs and Percy’s stomach does somersaults. He likes when she laughs. He likes when he makes her laugh.

They talk until Annabeth’s fiance’, a guy named Luke who works in the warehouse, walks in. Percy goes back to his desk and his stomach goes from flip-floppy to feeling like someone’s poured cement down his throat.

* * *

Annabeth calls off her wedding to Luke and Percy feels like he’s floating. Or at least, part of him does. The other part is trying to bury any and all thoughts of Annabeth deep, deep down. He’s transferred to another branch and he doesn’t want to think about that kiss they shared back before he’d left and before she’d broken things off with Luke.

There’s a girl here named Rachel that Percy thinks he kind of likes. She’s got wild red hair and pretty green eyes and she’s really, really funny. She sits at the desk behind him and she laughs at his jokes and she looks at him like he’s important. And it makes Percy feel good.

When the  branch closes and Percy goes back to his old branch, Rachel goes with him. It’s super awkward and a little uncomfortable because Annabeth doesn’t hide her feelings toward Rachel and Percy is kind of just stuck in the middle.

He tries to deny his feelings for Annabeth because he’s with Rachel, he likes Rachel. A lot actually. But she asks him about Annabeth one day, and how he feels about his old crush and he has to admit that it isn’t really an old crush. He still likes her. Loves her, really, but he doesn’t tell Rachel that. That would be mean.

So Rachel breaks up with him and he is single again. At the same time as Annabeth.

Only this time he isn’t going to screw things up.

* * *

Rachel takes a job running a branch in another city and Percy asks Annabeth to dinner. The don’t tell anyone in the office about their relationship but they spend as much time together as possible.

When their coworkers find out it’s, well, a little crazy. Everyone takes turns congratulating them and asking ridiculously personal questions and making inappropriate comments. Which is why they didn’t really want to tell anyone in the first place. But it's alright, because they are happy.

But then Annabeth gets accepted into an architecture program in the city. Which is two hours away. Percy loves Annabeth and he doesn’t want to let her go but he’ll be damned if he stops her from pursuing her dreams. She’s wanted to be an architect for as long as he’s known her. So she goes to the city and Percy stays.

He visits her as often as he can and they talk on the phone all the time. It drives everyone in the office crazy, actually.

One day, Percy can’t take it anymore. He loves this girl. He wants to spend the rest of his life with her. So he calls her and they meet halfway- Annabeth argues that it really isn’t halfway, she had to drive further. It’s raining and Percy gets down on one knee in the middle of the parking lot of a gas station and he asks her to marry him. And she cries and says yes.

* * *

There’s a wedding in the works. Annabeth doesn’t want a long engagement, especially after what happened with Luke. Besides, neither of them wants to spend more time than necessary _not married_.

Annabeth comes back to work at the office after completing- or at least mostly completing- her architecture courses and things are good. And then they find out that there’s a baby. They are both totally shocked and totally, completely, _blissfully_ happy.

Again, they decide not to tell anyone at the office- not only because they aren’t married but also because they really don’t want to go through that again. Except their boss makes one of his trademark blunders and they announce it to keep Piper’s secret- she isn’t ready for people to know about her father’s fame and money and they have to tell everyone at some point.

Of course, there are more congratulations and even more personal questions and inappropriate comments, but Percy is so happy that he isn’t really bothered by them.

* * *

The wedding is nothing short of memorable.

It’s happening at Niagara Falls. Their entire families have turned up as well as everyone from the office. Leo hurts himself dancing (and no one is really shocked by it), Clarisse hooks up with one of Annabeth’s cousins, and Percy accidentally lets slip that Annabeth is pregnant. And that’s before they’re even married.

The day of the wedding Annabeth and Percy break the rules- which, let’s be honest, isn’t very out of the ordinary for Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth is upset- she’s torn her veil- and she needs Percy to comfort her. So he cuts his tie and Annabeth starts crying. She loves this doof so much.

Everyone is driving them crazy- Annabeth’s mother especially; she literally will not stop complaining about her father’s wife. So they leave. No one notices. They sneak away and they get married on a boat and neither of them can stop smiling. When they get back to the church everyone is complaining about the delay but Percy and Annabeth keep smiling. And then that song plays- Piper apologizes profusely because Annabeth had put it on her **DO NOT PLAY** list and she tried to stop them, really she had, but she’s smiling the whole time and Annabeth thinks that Piper probably wanted to do this just as much as everyone else- and Annabeth should be mad but she can’t be. So everyone- and that means absolutely everyone, including even Annabeth’s mother- dances down the aisle like they do in that YouTube video.

They get married (again) and they dance and eat and drink (well not Annabeth for obvious reasons) the night away at their reception and neither Percy nor Annabeth can remember ever being so happy.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Percy hears is the beeping- the shrill, incessant beeping. He tries to open his eyes but it takes him a few tries to blink away the blur of sleep. The lights in the room seem unnecessarily bright and his throat is ridiculously dry. His head hurts- scratch that, his whole _body_ hurts- and when he glances sideways and the machines come into view he realizes he must be in a hospital.

He groans and he's startled by the squeak that comes from somewhere on his right. Before he gets a chance to turn his head the lights are somewhat blocked out by a face- a really pretty face- surrounded by a mass of blonde ringlets. The girl has grey eyes and she looks exhausted but she also looks- relieved?

"Glad to see you awake," she says with a smile.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Doctor Chase, but you can call me Annabeth if you want. You're at Olympus Memorial Hospital. How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a Mac truck."

She lets out a small laugh. "Close. It was a four-door Sedan. Can you tell me your name?"

"Percy," he says distantly, distracted by the memory of the accident and the pain, "Percy Jackson."

"Excellent. Just excellent." Her voice is thick and Percy is momentarily speechless because she's smiling and it's a great smile and also she sounds like she's about to cry.

"Are you alright?"

She laughs, brushing the tears away before they get a chance to fall. "Fine, fine- sorry. Just glad you're awake."

He looks at her, puzzled, and asks, "Why- how long was I out?"

"It's been about three days. Would you like me to go get your family?"

His stomach lurches- his family. His poor mother.

"Are- are they here?"

"I believe your parents are here at the moment. Your friend Grover was here last night. And your girlfriend was here this morning."

"Girlfriend?"

"The pretty girl with the brown hair."

Her voice is weird and she's avoiding looking him in the eye now which is also weird.

"You mean Piper?"

She nods and Percy laughs. It hurts, but he can't help it. "No! No, no, no. Piper isn't my girlfriend. Oh man, no. She's my friend and she's cool. But no."

He notices the Annabeth's cheeks have gone red. "Right, sorry."

"No, it's really fine. I've just never heard that one before. Piper and I- well, it'd be like dating my sister."

"Right, well I'll go get them." She stops at the doorway and turns around. "I'm really glad you're awake."

He grins and she leaves and he looks up at the ceiling. A few minutes later, a tall, skinny guy with hair even darker than Percy's who introduces himself as Dr. di Angelo shows his mom and his stepdad into the room. His mom rushes over to him and barely refrains from throwing herself on him.

"Oh baby, I'm so glad you're okay."

Percy smiles as his step-dad Paul squeezes Sally's shoulder. His mom starts talking a mile a minute, rambling in her relief. Percy glances over her shoulder and sees Dr. Chase- no, Annabeth- smiling through the glass door before she turns to Dr. di Angelo and they walk away, probably discussing the idiot who was dumb enough to accept a dare from Piper the Skateboard Queen.

* * *

Annabeth sighs and stretches, her spine popping and cracking from being in surgery all day. She sheds her powder blue top and applies a fresh coat of deodorant. The locker room is quiet and peaceful and she's thankful for it.

"Nice lace."

"Shut up, Valdez."

Leo pulls his own scrubs off and saunters over to his locker half-naked, humming some top 40's pop song and dancing as he goes.

"You are such a dork," Annabeth says. The silence and the peacefulness is broken but she laughs anyway. Jason and Clarisse walk in arguing about something or other.

"Sexy bra, Chase. Got a hot date?"

She smirks at Jason as she pulls her shirt on over her head. "Yeah, with you. Get ready for the time of your life, Grace."

Clarisse rolls her eyes and throws her top into the hamper in the corner as Annabeth slams her locker.

They head over to the bar across the street and stake their claim on a booth in the corner.

"Man, have you met that new nurse up in Peds yet?"

"Nope."

"She's a total harpy."

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Why- because she won't go out with you?"

Clarisse snorts and Jason laughs at Leo's indignant expression.

"No! I didn't ask her out! I barely said two words to her and she was snapping at me and looking at me like I was crap on her shoe."

Clarisse rolls her eyes. "You are such a drama queen."

"It's true though! She was rude to me all day. For no reason!"

"Who are we talking about?" Reyna asks sliding in beside Jason.

"That new Peds nurse."

"Oh, Calypso? She's really nice."

Leo throws his hands up and grunts and everyone else laughs.

Annabeth nurses her vodka tonic and her mind drifts back to Percy. She'd sat by his bed for days, probably too long to be considered strictly professional. She hadn't _meant_ to really, but there had just been something about him, something she couldn't shake. And then when he had woken up- she had felt like a total fool for crying like that. She's a surgeon, for gods' sake. If she cried every time her patients woke up or got better or survived surgery she'd always be in tears.

"Hey, how's Skateboarder Dude?" Jason asks taking a drink of his beer.

"Oh," she says snapping out of her thoughts, "he was alright when I left. Nico's on call tonight so I left him in charge."

The conversation turns when Leo asks Clarisse how her new boyfriend is doing. Clarisse looks ready to pummel him.

Annabeth excuses herself and takes her drink with her to peruse the old jukebox. She settles on some Britney Spears to see if it will make Leo get up and dance when there's a tap on her shoulder.

She turns around and Percy's friend- Piper, she's pretty sure- is standing there twisting her fingers.

Up close Annabeth feels that irrational jealousy again for just a moment. The girl has chocolatey brown hair and eyes that are literally kaleidoscopes- are they blue or brown or green or gold?

"You're Percy's doctor right?"

She nods. "Yeah. Annabeth."

"So- so he's really okay?"

Annabeth smiles and lays a hand on Piper's shoulder. "So far, yes. I'm not going to lie- that kind of injury is serious and there could still be complications. But," she adds before Piper can say anything, "the fact that he woke up is a very, very good sign."

Piper nods and Annabeth drops her hand. And then Piper springs on her and before Annabeth knows what's happening Piper is hugging her and crying on her shoulder.

She can't make out all of what Piper is saying but she catches, "-all my fault!" and "I'm such an idiot!"

Annabeth sets her drink down on the bar and pulls Piper up so that she's standing at arm's length.

"Listen to me. This is not your fault. Where you driving that car?" Piper shakes her head and hiccups. "No, you weren't. Now come on, let's go clean you up."

She walks the girl to the bathroom, throwing her friends a look that is both confused and apologetic. Jason, in particular, is watching them with bemused interest.

Annabeth wets a paper towel for Piper and hands it over and the girl holds it on her face for a moment. When she's wiped the mascara that's run down her face she throws the paper towel into the trash and turns to face Annabeth, looking more than a little mortified.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry. I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't even worry about it. You're just worried for your friend."

Piper nods and fiddles with one of the feathers in her hair.

"Are you here by yourself?"

Piper nods. "My friend Grover had to go to work, but I needed a drink. Which I still haven't had."

"Come on, I'll buy you one. And you can come sit with me and my friends."

"Oh no, no, no. I don't want to bother you any more than I already have-"

Annabeth smiles and pushes her out the door. "You haven't and you aren't. Come on- no one should drink alone."

They approach the bar and Charlie Beckendorf leans across from behind it.

"What can I do for you, Chase?"

"Another vodka tonic and whatever Piper here wants."

"I'll just have a rum and Coke."

"So, what do you do Piper?"

She takes a handful of nuts off the bar and says, "I'm an intern for a local designer. I want to have my own fashion line some day."

Annabeth feels her eyebrows shoot up. "That's really cool. I've never met a fashion designer before."

Piper smiles- finally- shyly. "Well I mean, I'm not a fashion designer _yet_. I don't really do any designing, just some sewing and things like that. Oh, and lots of coffee runs."

Beckendorf pushes their drinks across to them with a wink and Annabeth leads Piper over to her friends saying, "Oh I know all about coffee runs. I spent most of my year as an intern doing _lots_ of those."

"Guys," she says when they reach the table, "this is Piper. Piper this is Jason, Leo, Clarisse, and Reyna."

There is a chorus of hi's and hello's and waves as Annabeth scoots in next to Clarisse to make room for Piper.

"So how do you know Annabeth?"

"Oh, uh, I don't. Not really anyway. I'm, uh, I'm Percy Jackson's friend."

No one recognizes the name so Annabeth says, "My neuro patient."

"Ooh," Leo says over his beer, "Skateboard Dude?"

Annabeth resists the urge to slap her palm to her forehead but Piper laughs.

"You are so insensitive, Leo," Reyna says shaking her head.

"It's fine," Piper says, "he's not a skateboard dude, though. He's awful on a skateboard. He's really good in the water- he's an awesome surfer- but he's kinda clumsy on a skateboard. So you might want to find a better nickname."

Annabeth grins. Piper is pretty cool now that she's calmed down. And she notices that Jason seems to think so too by the way he's watching her.

* * *

Percy doesn't remember where he is for a second when he wakes up. His new, stark-white room and the bright lights on the ceiling and the beeping. But he blinks the sleep away and remembers he's in the hospital, in his new _not-ICU_ room.

"You drool when you sleep."

"Good morning to you too, Annabeth."

"How are you feeling?"

"Well my head feels like someone's using a jack hammer on it."

She grimaces. "Sorry about that. You're not scheduled for more morphine for another few hours, but I'll talk to the neurosurgeon and see what we can do."

"How come you're wearing purple?"

Annabeth looks down at her shirt and grimaces. "A guy down the hall puked on me this morning. Believe it or not, all my patients aren't as charming as you."

Percy grins. He likes this flirty banter they've developed these past few days. It's fun and it distracts him from the fact that he's stuck in the hospital.

"You think I'm charming?"

Annabeth rolls her eyes and walks around the bed to check his IV bags.

"I think _you_ think you're charming."

"Aah, well you're right there."

Annabeth shakes her head and looks at him, finally, with those steely grey eyes and that small smile. She grabs his arm to check his IV and he feels his skin tingle where her fingers touch him.

"So," he says clearing his throat, "how am I doing?"

Annabeth jots something down on his chart as she makes her way to the end of the bed and closes it. "All things considered, you're doing fine."

"Just fine? Not spectacular or fantastic?"

She chuckles and sticks her pen in her shirt pocket.

"With everything that happened to you, fine _is_ spectacular. Right, well I'll see you tomorrow. If you need anything, Nico and Malcolm are here. You can have the nurse page one of them."

"What, got a hot date tonight?"

Annabeth snorts and stuffs her hands in her pockets. "Yeah, his name's Jose and he's real fun but he's a bitch to wake up to."

Percy grins. "You know, I think I've spent the night with Jose and he was a real jerk. Didn't even call!"

Annabeth laughs and shakes her head. "Have a good night, Percy."

Percy grins. "Have a good night, Annabeth."

Piper comes in with Rachel, who has yet to see Percy, around dinner time bearing gifts. Specifically, a huge gaggle of balloons from the gift shop and a stuffed black horse which he finds amusing and names Blackjack.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner. We just got back from St. Thomas this morning."

"What, and you didn't bring me back one of those ridiculous shirts? And where are your beads and braids?"

Rachel rolls her eyes. "You're a dork."

"So what's happening? I'm going stir-crazy in here! How's Grover's new girl? I asked him yesterday but he got all stammer-y and changed the subject."

Piper and Rachel share smirks. "They're actually out right now. Grover was going to cancel on her but I told him not to," Piper says pushing Percy over in the bed to sit beside him.

"I think he really likes her,"Rachel says flicking through the channels on the TV. "He talks about her _all_ the time. Like, I was getting emails in St. Thomas asking does he buy her flowers, should he compliment her hair, what does it mean when she pays for her half- he's been a complete nutcase."

Percy can't help but chuckle.

The nurse, a pretty girl with a curtain of dark hair named Silena, brings his dinner soon after his friends arrive and Piper helps him by eating his jello cup. They're watching an old episode of that silly medical drama- _it's ironic_ , Piper insists- when there's a knock on the door.

They all look over and Percy almost drops his spoon when he sees his dad poke his head in. Piper and Rachel jump up and say quick goodbyes and are out of the room before Percy's dad is fully in it.

"Hi, Dad." He swears to himself because he hates how small his voice sounds.

"Hello, son."

It's awkward. Percy hasn't seen his dad in years. He's been in the navy for as long as Percy can remember which means visits are scarce. And awkward. Lots of awkward.

"Your mother called me," he says answering the question Percy can't seem to get out. "I came as soon as I could. I was in Florida and I got on the first flight I could."

An irrational sense of anger washed over Percy. "I've been here for almost a week now. It's been a week and you're telling me you got on the first flight you could?"

"Percy-"

Percy shakes his head and turns away to look out the window. It's raining pretty hard and he watches as lightning lights up the Empire State Building. He loves New York City- it's _his_ city. And the sight calms him a little.

"It's been a week."

His father doesn't say anything, and when Percy looks over he's sitting in the chair with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"I was on a submarine doing research when your mother called. I didn't get her message until this morning. I promise you, son, I came as soon as I could."

Percy watches as his father surreptitiously wipes at his face and he feels the hard block around his heart soften just a little.

"Thanks for coming, Dad."

Poseidon gets up and lays a heavy hand on Percy's shoulder, squeezing it.

"Percy, I- the thought that I missed that call, that I wasn't here and you were- I'm so sorry I wasn't here, Percy."

Percy can't say anything. His throat is suspiciously tight and his eyes are watery so he turns his head and lets it lay on his father's hand.

* * *

"Wait, so you aren't my doctor?"

Annabeth sits down in the chair beside Percy's bed- something that isn't really supposed to happen, but it's something she's found herself doing more and more this past week- and puts her feet up on the edge. "No, I am. But I'm not a neuro doctor. I'm a resident, so I'm still working up to a specialty."

"And what specialty is that?" he asks, sounding genuinely interested.

"I dunno yet. I was thinking cardio for awhile, but now I'm not sure. Lately I've been thinking neuro. Which is why I'm on your case."

"So how long are you going to hold me prisoner in here?"

Annabeth sighs and shrugs. "For as long as the doctor says. You just had brain surgery, Seaweed Brain."

He chuckles appreciatively at the nickname that Annabeth has adopted since Piper told her about Percy's love of all things water.

"Ok, then entertain me."

"Uh, I'm a medical doctor- a surgeon. It isn't my job to _entertain_ you."

He just smiles at her.

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

They're laughing when the nurse comes in with his lunch. Annabeth jumps up like she's been scalded with hot water and Percy just presses his lips together to hide his smirk. It's only Silena, thank goodness- she's much kinder than some of the nurses, ahem _Drew_ \- and she just mimes zipping her lips.

"I like her."

Annabeth just wrinkles her nose and resists the urge to poke him in one of his slowly healing ribs.

"So, who got stuck visiting you last night?"

Percy smiles and says, "Piper and my friend Rachel- I think you'd like her, she's funny. Got the same dry sense of humor as you I think. And-" his smile falters and turns a little softer and his expression is more thoughtful, "and my dad."

"Oh yeah? The guy with the glasses and the extensive collection of sweater vests?"

Percy snorts. "No, that's my step-dad Paul. He's a cool guy. But no, my dad. He's in the navy and I honestly don't know the last time I saw him. But he came from Florida last night. And he cried. I've never seen my dad cry."

He's looking out the window as a slow drizzle runs down the glass.

"My mom's a businesswoman," she says a little too loudly. Percy looks startled and Annabeth feels her cheeks reddening.

"What?"

"My mom's a powerful businesswoman. I- I don't see her much. I never have, actually. I lived with my dad for awhile but he remarried when I was a little girl and I never really fit in with his family. So I had a nanny for most of my childhood and an absent mother who I still felt the need to impress with my grades and my extracurriculars. If I'm being completely honest here- though I don't know why I am- I still feel the need to impress her. She probably doesn't even know I'm the best resident here- and I know it sounds braggy, but it's true so whatever."

She takes a deep breath and glances over at him. He's staring at her, his eyebrows kind of knitted together and she realizes she's kind of rambling.

"What I'm trying to say is that I understand. I understand the absent parent thing. And I'm really happy your dad visited you."

"Thanks."

She smiles and squeezes him ankle through the blanket before she realizes what she's doing. It's meant to comfort him but she sees his cheeks turn red and pulls her hand away quickly.

"Sorry, I- I've gotta go. Gotta go check on some other patients."

Her face is burning and she's almost out the door when Percy calls her name.

She turns around, wanting nothing more than to melt into the floor.

"I'm sure your mom's proud of you. She'd be crazy not to be."

She smiles, forgetting to be embarrassed for a second, and says, "Thanks, Percy."

Then she hightails it out of there.

* * *

He's lost. The nurse said two lefts, a right, and another left and Percy is pretty sure he's done that four times.

It's been two weeks since he was discharged after three laying in that bed and getting MRIs and eating crappy hospital food.

Piper's been hanging out with Annabeth and some guy named Jason who she _cannot_ stop talking about, but every time she invites Percy he's working or having dinner with his mom. Plus he's still on drugs for the pain and he can't drink anyway.

Percy finds another nurse and taps her shoulder. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Annabeth Chase."

"Percy?"

He spins around so fast his head hurts but there she is. Her blonde hair hangs in princess-style curls and wearing a white blouse under a brown leather jacket and jeans that fit her like a glove. It takes Percy a moment to find his voice.

"Hey! I was just in the neighborhood-"

"You were in the neighborhood?"

"Ok no," he says with a huff, "I actually took the subway and a bus to get here."

She smiles and it gives Percy a confidence boost.

"I was wondering if you want to go see a movie. Or go have dinner. Or do something else relatively date-like."

"You're asking me on a date? At the hospital?"

"It is where we first met."

She rolls her eyes and laughs.

"So? I'd ask you if you wanted to go to the bar across the street- Piper told me you like it there- but I'm not allowed to drink. Though I guess I could buy _you_ a drink-"

"Percy," she interrupts, "dinner sounds great."

He's smiling like a fool now, he knows he must looks like a total goof but who cares.

"Are you free right now?"

"We'll I _was_ going to go home to Jose," she says with a smirk.

Percy lets out a rather loud guffaw and says, "Trust me, I'm _much_ more fun to wake up to in the morning. And I call."

"Good, because I'm starving."

They walk out together, Annabeth filling Percy in on all the things he's missed since his discharge, and he slips his hand in hers, feeling the happiest he's felt in ages.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, come on, _come on!_ Why do you walk so _slow_?"

Percy Jackson couldn't help but grin as his little sister tapped her foot impatiently on the sidewalk outside their apartment building. It was field trip day- _WOO, FIELD TRIP DAY!_ \- and she was even more excited about school than usual.

He locked the door behind him and pocketed the keys, sure to do it extra slow to mess with his sister. She scowled at him as he took the last step at glacial speeds and started down the sidewalk without him, arms crossed and annoyed. Sarah Jackson had never been a patient girl.

"Alright, alright," he said, jogging to catch up to her, "settle down, Killer."

About halfway to school, she reluctantly grabbed his hand.

"Don't do any of those weird voices, ok?"

"Ok."

"And don't call me any nicknames. There's this boy, Tim Greentree, who'll make fun of me if he hears you."

"But shouldn't-"

"And don't give my friends a hard time. Especially not Lola. She has a crush on you."

Percy smirked. He remembered having a crush on an older girl for years in elementary school- it was like a rite of passage or something.

"I mean it Percy. _Don't_."

She sounded so much like their mother that Percy's smile slipped a little. Ok, so he wouldn't make fun of the second grader with a crush.

"And be extra nice to Miss Chase. She's my best teacher ever."

"You don’t say," Percy said sarcastically.

Sarah scowled up at him and punched him in the side. Percy frowned, maybe a little bit over exaggeratedly, and rubbed the spot.

"Relax, sis. I'm not gonna embarrass you- I’m a _cool_ big brother."

She snorted but didn't say anything.

"Just for that," Percy said in mock-outrage, "I'm gonna be the biggest dork you've ever seen today. And I'm gonna call you Sare-Bear."

She gasped, really _actually_ outraged. "No! You can't! Kids will be calling me that for the rest of my life!"

"Then say I'm the coolest big brother ever."

Sarah scowled- one of these days her face would just stick like that, Percy was sure of it. "You're the coolest big brother ever," she said grudgingly through a clenched jaw.

Percy grinned and swung their joined hands back and forth.

They reached the school and Sarah stopped and tugged on Percy’s arm. He squatted down expecting some sort of heartfelt confession or a serious question. Instead, Sarah’s hands went to his hair immediately, trying to flatten it.

“How come it’s always so messy?” she asked with a sigh, as if his messy hair was a direct insult to her.

“It looks fine,” he said stubbornly, running his own hand through it.

"What's your teacher's name again?"

She sighed. "Miss Chase, dummy."

"Oh, right. I remember now- you mentioned it once or twice. Or a hundred times."

His joke was lost on her- she thought he was just being difficult. "I really like Miss Chase so don't be a dork around her like you are at home, ok?"

Percy let himself feel offended for a moment before Sarah hurried up the steps and beckoned for him to follow her. For some reason, though, his feet seemed to be stuck.

"Percy, come on!"

The memory of getting kicked out of two elementary schools came rushing back and he suddenly felt like that scared little boy in the principal's office again.

_Honestly sir, I don't know how his pants ended up on the ground. Maybe he pulled them down himself._

_Really ma'am, I didn't mean to punch him but he took my basketball._

_But he deserved it- he took Grover's crutches and made him fall!_

No, Percy hadn't been a fan of school when he'd been a kid. So why was he back again?

Sarah pulled on the sleeve of his windbreaker. Oh yeah, that's why. He was so wrapped around that kid’s finger it wasn’t even funny.

_Come on, Jackson. Suck it up._

He took a deep breath before he hurried up the steps after his sister and let her lead him through the building. They joined the stream of kids in their blue and khaki uniforms with colorful backpacks dragging the ground heading for their classrooms, the sound of the older kids’ lockers slamming shut echoing through the hall.

When they reached her classroom Sarah was bombarded by three little girls. Percy knew the dark-haired one was Lola- he couldn’t count the number of times she’d attended tea parties in Sarah’s bedroom. The other two he’d never met. Sarah introduced them as Rebecca (blonde with a pink bow in her hair and a missing front tooth) and Lydia (pigtails and freckles and sparkly purple sneakers).

“Alright girls, let’s let Mr. Blofis get inside.”

Percy’s head jerked up and he was momentarily stunned. The woman standing at the front of the classroom looked to be no older than he was- 23, maybe 24. For whatever reason, he had been expecting a middle-aged woman. And yes, the fact that her name was ‘Miss’ Chase might have given it away but didn’t little kids call everyone ‘Miss’?

Sarah and her friends giggled as they made their way to their seats.

“This isn’t my dad, Miss Chase! This is my brother.”

Miss Chase’s cheeks turned just the tiniest bit pink and Percy grinned. He crossed the room to where she was standing at her desk and held out his hand. “Percy Jackson.”

She shook his hand and said, “Yes, right. Sorry. I thought Sarah’s father signed up to chaperone today.”

Percy rubbed the back of his neck- he could tell Miss Chase liked things to be in order and at the moment he was totally screwing that up. “Yeah, he did. He’s sick though. Nasty flu. I had the day off so I volunteered.”

She’d regained her composure and nodded. “Right. Well we’re glad to have you with us. If you’d like, you can join the rest of our parents, er, chaperones at the back of the room. We can’t leave until the bell rings. Billy Simpson, don’t you take that mouse out of his cage!” She hurried over to the other side of the room where a kid with red hair and no front teeth was trying his best to look innocent. Percy meandered to the back of the room and planted himself beside an older man who was rather short.

“Gleeson Hedge.”

Percy nodded and introduced himself, shaking the man’s hand. He was dressed like a gym teacher and Percy thought for a moment that maybe he _was_ the gym teacher and he’d just gotten lost.

“That’s my girl there,” he said pointing to a wispy little girl with hair almost as black as the patent shoes on her feet.

Percy pointed to Sarah. “My sister. My step-dad got sick so I offered to fill in.”

The bell rang, cutting off any further conversation, and Percy listened to the morning announcements and said the Pledge of Allegiance in the same monotonous voice everyone who’s ever said the Pledge of Allegiance uses.

Miss Chase clapped her hands three times and the room quieted, the students clapping their hands twice in return.

“Alright everyone. First, I want to thank our parent helpers- er, and our sibling helpers as well,” she added as she caught Percy’s eye. “We’ve discussed field trip behavior already, but I’d like to go over the rules one more time.”

Percy listened as Miss Chase talked to her students. Her voice was captivating. Not only was every child focusing his or her full attention on the teacher, all the parents were too. And Percy was mesmerized. She somehow managed to look like Percy expected a teacher to look while also not looking a thing like a teacher should look. When Percy had been in school, all his teachers had been old and boring and tired of spending every day of their lives with snot-nosed kids. He could tell that Annabeth loved her job, though. She lit up talking to those kids, and she was excellent at it. She had that rare gift where she could talk to the kids on their level, but it didn’t seem condescending.

And boy, was she pretty. She wore her hair in a ponytail but it was curly, like a princess’ and her eyes were grey. But not a dull grey, more like the grey the sky turns before a storm, both dark and light at the same time.

Before Percy knew it, he was surrounded by a group of seven little second graders walking up the stairs of the Met. He’d been a bit surprised when he’d heard the location of the field trip- wasn’t the Met a little sophisticated for 8 year olds?- but his mom had assured him they’d all have a wonderful time.

They were allowed to wander around on their own for an hour and Percy found he was having a hard time keeping up with the energetic little kids. Sarah and Lola pretty much stayed glued to his side, but the rest of his group were swarming the exhibits like angry hornets until he corralled them all by the Greek Mythology exhibit.

“Look Percy,” Sarah said, giggling, pointing to a statue of Poseidon, “it’s your dad.”

Percy chuckled. It was a running joke, his dad being Poseidon, because the guy loved the ocean so much. He was a marine biologist at a rescue working in Florida. He was always sending Percy pictures of dolphins and whales and turtles and things that he and his co-workers had saved.

They ate lunch out on the steps as a whole class- thank goodness because Percy didn’t know if he could’ve handled the bologna fight that broke out between Nelson and Bridget, though Miss Chase handled it rather smoothly.

Miss Chase pulls him to the side while the kids eat. “I just want to thank you for coming. Sarah talks about you a lot.”

Percy’s eyebrows flew up into his hair. “She does? Really?”

Miss Chase chuckled. “Really. She loves her big brother. I have heard the term “dork” used a few times though,” she said with a smirk, her eyes twinkling.

“Yeah,” Percy said glancing over at his sister, “I’ll bet you have.”

“Don’t worry. It’s not necessarily a bad thing.”

“So Miss Chase-“

“Annabeth. Please, call me Annabeth.”

Percy grinned. “So _Annabeth_ , what made you want to become a teacher?”

She smiled. It was a smile that said she couldn’t count the times she had been asked that question, but she still didn’t mind answering it.

“When I was a kid, my mom drilled it into me that I had to do something worthwhile when I grew up, something that helps people. And teaching does that. Of course, she was thinking something more along the lines of doctor or lawyer or something that pays boockoo bucks. She wasn’t very happy when I told her. But I _am_ helping people, even if I don’t make hundreds of thousands of dollars. And I love it too. I think that’s important, ya know- to love what you’re doing.”

Percy could tell he was smiling like an idiot, but he couldn’t help it. He could see why this woman was Sarah’s favorite teacher. She was wonderful.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked with an uncertain smile.

“I can tell why Sarah likes you so much.”

Her cheeks turned red and she looked over at her students. They were, generally speaking, a well-behaved group- the bologna fight had been the only major incident so far. Percy could tell that the kids liked Annabeth.

“I can tell why she likes _you_ so much.”

Percy smiled like a lunatic for the rest of the day.

“Isn’t Miss Chase awesome?” Sarah asked later as Percy unlocked his mom’s front door.

“Yeah, she kind of is,” he said with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

“Please?”

“No.”

_“Please?”_

_“No.”_

“Please, please, please!”

“Gods, Piper! No!”

Annabeth doesn’t have to look up to know Piper is giving her a puppy dog face but she does anyway. And it’s a mistake. Because this puppy dog face is like a superhero version of her usual puppy dog face.

“Piper, it’s not my scene, you know that.”

Piper rolls her eyes and flops down on the bed beside Annabeth. “So? I’m not asking you to move in there, I’m asking you to go with me for one night! I don’t want to go by myself and Rachel cancelled on me.”

Piper scoots over so that she can lay her head in Annabeth’s lap and make the puppy dog face up at her again.

“That face isn’t going to work on me.”

Two hours later Annabeth stands with Piper outside Olympus, the city’s newest and most popular club, wearing a tight, short black skirt and a gold top from Piper’s closet that is at least one size too small and shows off a strip of her stomach. It’s an outfit she would never normally wear but Piper had badgered her into it.

It’s in a rather seedy neighborhood and Annabeth doesn’t like the way the streetlamp at the end of the block flickers ominously. The bass is booming inside and the line is around the corner, but Piper knows the guy at the door and manages to talk her way inside- _Thanks so much, Charlie. You’re the best!_

It is loud and chaotic and full of stinky, sweaty people grinding on each other. It’s dark but for the neon lights flashing everywhere and all Annabeth can think is _thank god I don’t have epilepsy_.

Piper leads her over to the bar where they order drinks and start a tab. They find a booth that’s full of people and Annabeth is shocked when the girl with Golden Graham-colored hair streaked with purple jumps up and hugs Piper. Apparently she knows these people.

The girl with the Golden Graham hair has glitter on her face and a sparkly silver top on. There is a blonde boy with a Superman shirt and tight, tight jeans and a tall Asian kid with a buzz cut who looks ridiculously out of place, but also ridiculously in love with the glitter girl and a girl with long, dark hair who is wearing a tight, purple dress and somehow reminds Annabeth of a panther.

And then a dark-haired boy with an undercut and a star made out of glitter on his cheek walks up and practically throws himself on top of the others with a laugh. He is wearing tight jeans and a tank top with cut-off sleeves and giant black boots.

“Hey, McLean. Who’s your friend?”

He’s got a nice voice. It’s lyrical and it matches the twinkle in his eyes and the smile that graces his face. And really, it’s a _great_ smile.

“Guys, this is Annabeth.” She goes on to introduce her friends as Jason (blonde Superman), Hazel (glitter girl), Frank (Asian buzz-cut), Reyna (panther chick), and Percy ( _really great_ smile). Piper starts in on a conversation about some local band with Jason and Hazel and Annabeth sips her drink. It’s kind of awkward because they’re all friends and they’ve obviously all known each other for a time and Annabeth is new.

She finishes her drink and tells Piper that she’s going to get another, though she’s not entirely sure that her friend hears her. She pushes through the sweaty, gyrating bodies and takes a seat on a stool at the bar.

“A rum and Coke, please.”

The bartender- a dark-haired girl in a pink shirt- smiles at Annabeth and goes to work making her drink.

She takes a swizzle stick from the little holder at the edge of the bar and twirls it between her fingers idly. This was a stupid idea. Piper and her stupid puppy dog face. The bartender slides her drink down to her and Annabeth nods her thanks. She stays put, though- she’s not quite ready to rejoin the group. She stares into her drink because she’s not really sure where else to look. There’s a couple making out like crazy on her right side and the guy on her left is openly looking her up and down with an almost feral smile that makes her tug at the hem of her top and _the music_. It’s not _bad_ music, just loud and she’s sure the _thump thump thump_ of the bass is going to give her a headache soon.

“You look like you wanna go home.”

“Not with you.”

She looks up only after she says it and immediately feels bad because it’s Piper’s friend Percy, not Creepy Staring Dude. He doesn’t look mad or upset though. He’s actually smiling.

“I’m so sorry, I’m not normally that rude. But the guy three seats over has been staring at me for the past fifteen minutes.”

Percy looks over his shoulder where the Creepy Staring Dude sits _still_ staring. He whistles and somehow- over all the music and the shouting people- the guy hears him. Percy jerks his thumb over his shoulder in a gesture that clearly says, ‘Get the hell out of here’ and Annabeth’s pretty sure the only reason the guy _does_ get the hell out of there is because Percy is a little scary with his haircut and his big boots and that menacing scowl he’s wearing.

When he turns back to Annabeth, though, the expression is gone and she wonders how he can go from one extreme to another so quickly.

“Piper’s looking for you.”

She feels guilty, she really does, because Piper is her absolute best friend ever, but this is just _not_ Annabeth’s scene. She feels uncomfortable, like the giant throng of people is going to consume her and never let her go. She’s never thought of herself as claustrophobic but when she’d been following Piper through the crowd she’d certainly _felt_ it.

“I just needed some air, sorry.”

Percy holds up his hands, fingers splayed, placatingly. “You don’t have to apologize to me. It’s not for everyone.”

She doesn’t know how he does it but he somehow manages to say very little and still make her feel immensely better.

“Just- just give me a few more minutes and another drink. Tell Piper I’ll be right there.”

“I’ll wait. In fact- Silena!” he says waving down the bartender who he apparently knows. “Give me two shots of- what do you like?” he asks turning to Annabeth.

She grins. “Tequila.”

He grins and turns back to Silena. “Two shots of whatever tequila you’ve got back there.”

Silena winks at Percy and pours out two small shot glasses of golden liquid. He grabs one up and pushes the other in front of Annabeth. He holds his out and she hits hers against it and they drink. It’s, well, _biting_. Like, Annabeth honestly thinks the tequila is trying to take a bite out of her throat as it slides down. It most certainly isn’t the expensive stuff.

“That was awful,” Percy says shaking his head. Annabeth laughs and nods in agreement as she feels her face heat up from the alcohol

“Thank you,” she says sincerely and when Percy smiles at her she feels her stomach do a somersault. For a moment she thinks maybe the tequila is trying to make a reappearance but then she realizes that it’s Percy’s smile that’s making an acrobat out of her stomach.

“Think you can find Piper in all this?” she asks gesturing vaguely to the crowd.

Percy holds his hand out and Annabeth feels her cheeks go a little pinker than before, but not because of the alcohol. She puts her hand in his and lets him guide her through the throng of dancers.

Later that night, when their group is staggering out the door and Jason is holding Piper up and Frank and Hazel can barely keep their hands off each other and Reyna has a gorgeous boy on either side, Annabeth pulls Percy aside. She rummages through Piper’s bag and pulls out a pen and writes her phone number on Percy’s hand. It’s silly and very high school but all the alcohol she drank is making her feel a little fuzzy and she doesn’t care. In fact, she doesn’t care so much that she stands up on her tiptoes and plants a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

She takes Piper from Jason and hauls her into the cab sitting on the curb and when she looks back at Percy he is grinning from ear to ear, looking like a fool. Annabeth says goodnight to everyone and gets in beside Piper, closing the door and giving the cabbie their address. And as they pull away from the club and the music fades behind them and Piper laughs at nothing, Annabeth touches the spot on her cheek where Percy had drawn a heart. They had been sitting on the same banquette while his friends danced and he pulled the marker seemingly out of nowhere and just drew on her face. And she hadn’t cared one bit.

At that moment, with her head still buzzing from the alcohol and the music and Percy, Annabeth is ridiculously happy. And grateful that Piper has such a good puppy dog face.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth was exhausted. She’d only been the court physician’s assistant for one week and she felt like she’d been doing it for years. There was a lot of medicine delivery involved. Also she’d had to clean Chiron’s leech tank. That hadn’t been fun.

She’d just finished washing the dinner dishes and put the fire out to go to bed when her door banged open and a cloaked someone hurried inside, slamming it behind them. Annabeth silently picked up the fire poker and tiptoed toward the intruder. The person wasn’t doing anything, though, which Annabeth found peculiar. Surely if this intruder were going to rob her, they would get on with it instead of just standing around. She stopped within striking distance and watched as the stranger peeked out the window. When they turned around she brought the fire poker down with an angry shout.

It caught the intruder on the shoulder and they fell to the ground with a scream. She hurried forward and pointed the poker right in the intruder’s face. And then she got close enough to realize the intruder was none other than the prince.

She yelped, threw the poker to the floor, and got to her knees. “Your Majesty.”

“Be quiet with that ‘Your Majesty’ crap, would you?” he said with a groan.

“Of course, Sire.”

The prince grumbled something under his breath as he struggled to sit up. He opened his mouth to say something but a loud banging on the door stopped him. He looked at Annabeth like a frightened child.

“Please, is there somewhere I can hide?”

Annabeth was so confused that she didn’t even think to question him, though he was the prince so she probably wouldn’t have done so anyway.

“Er, of course. You’ll have to get under here.” She hurried over to the bed in the corner and lifted the blankets. 

The prince scurried under it with a pleading look in his eyes. “Please don’t tell them I’m here.”

Annabeth could only nod and she hurried to the door, trying to shake off the dumbfounded look on her face. She took a deep breath, mussed up her hair, and tried to adopt an annoyed expression. Her expression softened when she realized Frank was at the front of the pack.

“We’re searching for the prince. Have you seen him?” he asked gently.

“I’ve been sleeping. I haven’t seen anyone,” she said testily.

The other guards eyed her suspiciously but Frank had to hide a smirk. He was the first person she’d met when she’d been on delivery for Chiron. He was the prince’s personal guard and Annabeth knew Frank would lay down his life for the prince any time. She also knew that Frank realized the prince was hiding inside her house.

“Sorry to interrupt you, miss. Have a good night.”

The rest of the guards started to protest but Frank’s expression turned fierce and he shouted, “Let’s go!” Reluctantly they moved on and before Frank followed he gave Annabeth a wink.

She closed the door and fell against it letting out the big breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.

The prince stuck his head out from under her bed with a goofy grin.

"You are a lifesaver," he said as he struggled to get out and to his feet.

Annabeth didn't say what she was really thinking which included words like 'inconsiderate' and 'entitled' and 'idiot.' He was the prince, you didn't just say things like that to the crowned prince of Olympus.

"Of course, Sire."

The prince winced. "Please, call me Percy."

Annabeth wasn't sure what to make of this. Instead of responding, she found some candles and lit them. The prince looked around and pulled the hood of his cloak down. His hair was a mess and he had a smattering of freckles on the bridge of his nose. She lit another candle and handed it to him.

"Thanks,” he said with a smile. “I mean it, I really appreciate it."

Annabeth smiled and nodded. She wasn't sure what to make of him. She'd never met him, despite working for the court physician, but she'd heard that he was quite the troublemaker and very sarcastic. Piper, the blacksmith's daughter, had told Annabeth how she and Percy had been like brother and sister when they were children and how he always made sure she was doing well  and had enough to eat. Even Clarisse, who rarely had a nice thing to say about anyone, said that the prince 'wasn't as bad as she'd thought at first even though he was kind of an idiot."

"So, what are you doing?"

He looked a bit surprised by the question.

"I'm hiding. I thought that was obvious."

Annabeth snorted. "Well, duh. Why?"

He heaved a sigh and sat down on the bed. Then he stood up, obviously embarrassed, and refused to look Annabeth in the eye. He cleared his throat and went on.

"My parents want me to get married. My mother says I should be able to choose who I marry but my father is more traditional. He wants an arranged marriage.” Annabeth nodded sympathetically.

"Her name is Rachel. She's pretty and she's nice but- I barely know her. And I'm only 18. I'm not ready to get married. Sorry,” he said after a moment, “I don't know why I'm telling you this. I don't even know you."

Annabeth smiled for real. "It's ok. I don't mind."

Percy huffed out a laugh.

"I really do appreciate your helping me."

Annabeth laughed. "I think Frank helped you out a little, too."

Percy smiled. "Frank's awesome. My life would be super boring without him."

"And Piper talks about you all the time."

"Piper's like my sister. She goes riding with Hazel and I all the time."

"You're lucky. Good friends are hard to come by."

Percy sobered. "I know. I'm very lucky. I don't mean to seem ungrateful or anything. I've got everything a person could ever want. I'm grateful for what I have."

Annabeth considered him for a moment. "You know, you aren't at all like I thought you'd be."

Percy snorted. "Well I'm glad I could exceed your very low expectations."

"So," Annabeth said sitting at the table, "are you really running away? Because I think if you were, you'd be long gone by now."

Percy sighed and sat in the chair opposite her.

"No, probably not. I think I just needed to clear my head."

"Did you have a lot up there to begin with?" she asked before she realized who she was talking to. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry, Sire. I didn't mean-"

"No, no," he said chuckling, "I like it. Everyone's always tip-toeing around me. It's nice to talk to someone who doesn't think the sun shines out of my ass."

Annabeth laughed and Percy grinned. It was strange how easy it was to talk to him, to the prince. He was exactly what Piper said he was.

Before either of them realized it, the sun was coming up. Percy glanced out the window and sighed. "I guess I should get back. My mom is the master of guilt trips. I mean, I'm heading for a major one anyway, but if I go back before Frank and his goons drag me back maybe it won't be as bad."

Annabeth nodded. "Ok. If you ever need somewhere to hide again," she said trailing off, not really sure what she was implying.

"Thanks. I, uh, I'm sure I'll see you again."

He pulled up his hood and followed Annabeth to the door. She curtsied one last time with a sarcastic, "Your Highness." Percy shook his head and chuckled.

Annabeth watched as he snuck through the already-crowded streets. He looked over his shoulder when he reached the end of the road and smiled at her. And then tripped over his feet and fell on his face. Annabeth didn't even try to keep from laughing as the prince struggled to his feet, his face beet-red. He looked back at Annabeth once more, as if to check whether she'd seen him or not, before he hurried off.

"Did you hear- Prince Percy snuck out last night," Piper said as she and Annabeth made their way to the castle to get to work. Annabeth just smiled to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

“Come on, Perce. I’d like to get there this year.”

Percy snorted and pulled his shoes on. Sarah was standing at the front door, her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot impatiently. Every time Percy remembered that she was 14- a high schooler- he felt old. He could remember when she was a tiny baby, no bigger than a doll.  And now she was scowling at him and rolling her eyes at his dumb puns.

“Maybe you should go by yourself,” Percy said pulling his jacket on.

Sarah sighed. “You know Mom won’t let me.”

Their mom and Paul were in Montauk for the weekend for their anniversary and Percy was stuck staying at their place with Sarah because they were paranoid. Not that he minded all that much. The fridge was stocked full unlike the fridge at his own apartment, and his mom and Paul had lots more channels than Percy’s basic cable package had.

“Well then, maybe you should be nice to me,” he said poking her shoulder. She sighed one of those long-suffering sighs that are reserved for siblings and followed Percy outside.

The walk to the theater wasn’t very long but it was cold outside and Percy found himself wishing he’d grabbed his hat and gloves. The weather has been ridiculously inconsistent lately. Just yesterday it had been almost 70 degrees- pretty much a record high in New York City in October. Now it was 45 degrees and the sun refused to come out from behind the thick grey clouds.

"Can you walk a little faster? We’re gonna miss the beginning."

"You’ll be fine. Who’re you meeting, anyway?" he asks jogging a few paces to catch up to her.

"Just some friends. Lola, Kaylee, Derek, Bobby, and Matt."

Percy knit his brow together in confusion. “Who are they? I’ve never heard of them.”

"They’re friends from school, I dunno. You don’t know all my friends."

"Well, you don’t know all my friends,” Percy said defensively.

Sarah snorted. “Yeah that’s because you don’t have any friends.”

"I-"

"Piper doesn’t count."

Percy scowled and flicked Sarah’s hat off her head. She slapped his arm but he could hear her laugh as she stopped to pick it up.

The theater was crowded when they arrived, like everyone had decided it was the best place to get in out of the cold. It was absolutely crawling with teenagers and, despite being only 24 years old, Percy’s lip curled and he thought, _Eurgh, youths._

Sarah suddenly started waving emphatically and hurried off through the crowd. Percy followed, weaving through people, trying not to knock into anyone too hard. When he caught up to Sarah, she was surrounded by unfamiliar faces. Two girls, one blonde and one red-haired, and three boys, two of which looked to be twins. A third girl stood off to the side, but she looked to be more Percy’s age. She had pretty blonde hair under a blue beanie and grey eyes that looked like the sky during a sea storm. She was looking down at her cell phone, smiling slightly at something, and Percy couldn’t help but think that she was one of the prettiest girls he’d ever seen.

“Percy? Percy- Earth to Percy.”

He blinked a few times at his sister and shook his head slightly. “Sorry, what?”

“I said we’re gonna go in now,” she said slowly, like she was talking to a small child.

Percy rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll pick you up in two hours.”

“Or, you could let me stay out and come home later,” she said hopefully.

“Yeah, and leave myself open to Mom’s wrath? I don’t think so.”

Sarah scowled and rolled her eyes. “Like she’d find out.”

Percy scoffed. “Please, she’s your mom too. You know how she is. She knows things.”

“Fine, whatever. I’ll see you in two hours,” she said with a sigh.

Sarah rejoined her friends, or at least most of them. The twins were talking to the blonde girl Percy had seen earlier.

“Absolutely not. Your mom would kill me. And I told Dad I’d stay here so I’m staying, end of discussion.”

“You’re such a fun-sucker,” one boy said.

“Maybe she and my brother should hang out- he’s a fun-sucker too,” Sarah said sticking her tongue out at Percy. He made a face at her but didn’t say anything because he wouldn’t mind hanging out with the pretty girl.

“Fun-sucker must be a part of the job description of an older sibling,” the girl said with a wry grin.

“You’re so weird,” one of the twins said.

“Come on,” Sarah whined pulling on the other twin’s arm. “I want good seats.”

“I’ll see you later boys. Have fun!” the blonde girl yelled with a grin after them as they walked away. Her brothers turned around to scowl at her.

“Make good choices!” Percy called after his sister. She didn’t turn around at all. In fact, she hunched her shoulders and sped up, pulling her friends along after her.

“So,” the stranger said coming to stand beside Percy. “I’m Annabeth.”

“Percy.”

“I see you, too, are part of the Overprotective Parents club.”

Percy snorted. “Yeah, something like that.”

“So Percy, how are you going to spend your next,” she paused to look up at the board with all the movie times, “113 minutes?”

Percy blinked dumbly. “Uh, I was-”

“Because I was thinking,” she said interrupting him, “that a coffee sounds really good right now.”

A slow grin spread over Percy’s face. “I like coffee.”


End file.
